In electronic apparatuses such as a display device, a demand for high efficiency and low cost of wiring mounting has been further increased. For example, JP 2009-237410 A discloses a technology of providing a through hole on a CF side substrate and filling the through hole with a connecting conductor to form a CF side penetrating electrode that connects between CF front patterns and a CF side rear conductive film formed on front and rear surfaces of the CF side substrate. However, in a liquid crystal display device described in JP 2009-237410 A, there is a risk that the connecting conductor filled in the through hole spreads over a surface of the CF side substrate beyond a desired range.